Black Hawk
Overview The Black Hawk '''(also known as the '''Military Helicopter, or the Army Helicopter)' '''is an aerial vehicle in ''Jailbreak. The Black Hawk was added in the 1 Year Anniversary Update. This vehicle spawns on the roof of the 1M Dealership and has been speculated for a long time. This vehicle also comes equipped with three "landing gears," two in the front, and one in the back. These are for detail and do not really do anything, as the vehicle hovers slightly when on the ground, and the landing gears play no role in helping the Black Hawk land. The Black Hawk has the highest seating capacity out of any vehicle, with 8 seats (9 if including the rope). The Black Hawk is one of the most expensive vehicles in the game, tying in first place with the Volt Bike, the Monster Truck, and the Jet at $1,000,000. Missiles NOTE: Click here for more detailed information about the Black Hawk’s special self-defense weapon. Here's a summary: The Black Hawk has special missiles that cost $5,000 in-game cash for a pack of ten. The maximum damage a missile can do to a target is 50 health. Any shots that hit the surrounding areas of the target will make the target take less damage than a direct hit. During the 2018 Winter Update, however, the missiles were very glitchy (they would stick to the Black Hawk itself before hurting anybody on board). Badimo mentioned that they are going to fix the missiles in the next update. Missiles were fixed as of January 28, 2019. . Gallery BlackHfront.png|The front of the BlackHawk. BHback.png|The back of the BlackHawk. BHleft.png|The left side of the BlackHawk. BHright.png|The right side of the BlackHawk. BHtop.png|The top of the BlackHawk. Audio gallery Trivia *This was the third aerial vehicle added to Jailbreak, with the UFO being the second and the Helicopter being the first *The Black Hawk‘s missiles are manually controlled, meaning that players control it themselves. *When first leaked by asimo3089, the Black Hawk had stripes on its body. When it made its debut, though, the stripes weren’t there. *Also when first leaked by asimo3089, this vehicle was called the Army/Military Helicopter, but it appears Black Hawk is the name of choice. Also, when players purchase this vehicle, a GUI will appear to confirm the purchase. The GUI calls this vehicle the "Black Hawk", like all other vehicles when they are bought. *This is the first vehicle to have a special ability, which was the ability to bring a rope down from the vehicle. Players could attach themselves to this rope and enter the Black Hawk without the vehicle itself lowering down. Ropes from a helicopter were a highly requested feature on Trello since one of the Jailbreak thumbnails features prisoners using a rope to climb onto a Helicopter to escape Prison. *This is also the first vehicle to have a self-defense system. The Black Hawk comes with 8 free missiles that the player can fire on sight by pressing 'F. Every 10 missiles cost $5,000. Missiles were added in the 4/28/18 Update. *The missiles are loosely based off the AGM-114 Hellfire missile, however, the missiles in-game have a pointy tip and have a white color while the real-life counterpart has a blunt tip and a black color with yellow stripes. *The missile won't damage buildings or pop a vehicle's tires/shoot aerial vehicles down, but it does damage players. *The Black Hawk is the first aerial vehicle to have landing gear, but it just serves as decoration. *This is the first aerial vehicle in Jailbreak to use Roblox Studio's glass material for the cockpit window. The Helicopter's cockpit window is solid. The UFO's windows are transparent, but they aren't made of glass. *Like the SWAT Van, the Camaros that spawn at the Police Stations, the SUV, the Helicopter, and the UFO, this vehicle only spawns in a specific color. *As the name implies, the Black Hawk is largely based on the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. However, it is not as detailed as it looks from the in-real-life version. *The Black Hawk holds the most passengers out of any vehicle in the game. *Unlike its similar counterpart the Helicopter, an unlimited amount of Black Hawk's can spawn into the map. *Missiles were not originally included on the Black Hawk. *Missles, when shot it can bounce off from the sides of buildings, terrain, etc. * The Black Hawk is known as a "clutch vehicle" by many people. *Before the Surprise/Bonus Update, this aerial vehicle was the only one to have a rope. *Leading up to the creation of the Black Hawk, there were cones & construction tape on the roof of the 1M Dealership. *At first, all passengers in the Black Hawk could take out items, but in the Weapons/Items Update, the passenger seat to the right of the driver seat lost its ability to take out items. *During the Fall Update exiting the Black Hawk in the passenger seat while holding an item would make players become invisible but the glitch has been patched on 10/3/18. *This vehicle is the only vehicle that spawns with the "Forest Green" body color. *The blades used to be solid but were changed to collide in a later update. *When there was the 1 Year Anniversary Update, the thumbnail included a gold Black Hawk. When the Black Hawk was released, it was dark green. *This is the largest vehicle in Jailbreak. *The blades do not change color when a Police Officer drives it, or when a Criminal or Prisoner drives it. *The Black Hawk does not need to be hijacked in order to drive it, unlike the Helicopter. *As of the Heli Bombs update, the Black Hawk can drop bombs, which would cause damage to players. The helicopter's Missiles also received an aiming fix that made shooting easier. *The Black Hawk and the Jet are the two only million-dollar vehicles currently that cannot be spawned from the garage due to being aerial vehicles. Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Military Category:Vehicles with weapons Category:Eight Seat Vehicles